What We Are and What We Were
by Bubbly-Hott
Summary: After her marriage to Malcolm, Reyna is now the Queen of Athens. When trouble arise between Rome and Athens, she heads back to Rome. Things are different now, they've changed. Her duty lies with Athens not Rome anymore but at the end of the day, she's Roman through and through. Sequel and Prequel to The Last Midnight.
1. The Cold Winter

**_Thanks to 1oooW0rds for her amazing feedback. I hope you guys will like it. This is my first fic so constructive criticism is needed._**

Looking out of the window, Reyna's eyes were met with white, delicate snow. She felt warm within the walls of the castle. It had begun to snow in Athens. Of course, it did. It was already December. A year since she has married Malcolm, a year since she left Rome, a year since that night under the stars with Jason. Her thoughts drifted off to a winter years ago.

 _It had been days since she had her last meal._

 _Reyna wasn't even sure it was considered a meal since they were scraps of spoiled food. The coldness of the winter was draining away her energy, she tried to keep warm by stealing clothes from people who lived nearby but it was not working. Times were tough for everyone, the kingdom was yet again in another war. A lot of the kingdom's resources were sent off to the troops, leaving the people with nothing to get through the winter. No one had anything to spare so Reyna wasn't disappointed when no one offered her any help. They would give her an apologetic glance as they passed by but no one could afford to give her help in any form. Reyna did not like it when people pitied her, she did not blame them but the look in their eyes was robbing her away of her pride. Something from her old life that still belongs to her._ _Slowly, her body was getting heavier, she could barely sit up straight. Reyna doubted that she could make it pass this night. Her eyes are fixated on the lights of the houses nearby. It reminded her of her family. Julian Ramirez-Arellano and Hylla Ramirez-Arellano. Reyna prayed that she could reunite with her family on the other side. She remembers nothing about her mother, she died when she was a baby. Her father was a kind, loving man but he was taken away from her when he was forced to join the army. Months later, he came back in a casket. Before she knew it, she was separated from her sister and has been living in the streets all on her own._ _She thought about how she used to love winter, her sister would prepare snacks and they would gather by the fireplace. Her father would tell the greatest stories and she would fall asleep on her sister's lap. It was such a contradiction to her current situation. Winter used to be a time for families to gather but it has become something merciless, something that wasn't just killing her but also taking away everything that made her Reyna Ramirez-Arellano._

"Your grace, his royal majesty has returned. He is waiting for you in the throne room."

Percy's voice had startled her. Percy was someone Reyna knew back in Rome. Percy had connections in Athens and Rome. It was nice to know someone when she was far away from her home. Malcolm did his best to help Reyna adjust to life in Athens and adjust to life as a queen. Reyna was taken out of her element when she was clad in silk and satin instead of an armour. She ought to look presentable, to always be a figure of poise and elegance so that she could be recognised as the queen. Percy along with Annabeth guided her to the customs and traditions in Athens when Malcolm was away.

"It's been a year since you've become a member of the royal family. Annabeth and I are hosting a ball tonight in honour of that." Percy said.

"Why wasn't I notified about this?" Reyna asked with her eyebrows raised.

"My wife is the princess of Athens, she is as clever as she is beautiful. She could do anything right under our nose. Besides, Annabeth really wanted you to have some time to yourself, you've already done so much."

Reyna was glad that her sister-in-law was such an understanding person, Reyna had a lot on her plate right now. Things between Rome and Athens weren't at their best. There was a man named Octavian who started recruiting criminals to spread terror among the people at the borders between Rome and Athens. Although it wasn't Jason's doing, the nobles blame Rome for being incompetent in controlling Octavian's forces. Reyna has been doing anything in her power to take care of the people by the borders. She sought approval from Malcolm to open up the gates and provide a shelter for the people by the borders. She made sure that there were guards patrolling at the borders both day and night.

Reyna arrived at the throne room. It was different from the throne room in Rome. The wall of the throne room back in Jupiter was built from stone. The throne sat on a three-step platform, made from gold with blood red cushions. Behind the throne room was a stained glass with the portrait of the _devil_ , Jupiter. He sent out orders for unnecessary wars, with innocent men paying for it including her father. There were tapestries of the kingdom's house seal, an Eagle spreading its wings. The throne room was dark and unapproachable, emphasising on the power of a king.

In comparison, the throne room in Athens was much more different than Rome's. Light shone through the large windows, giving it a warm atmosphere. There were flags of Athens' house seal, an owl resting on an olive branch instead of an eagle. The marble floor reflected your own image as you walked in as if you were seen along with the king himself. The throne sat in the middle of the room with two rows of seats by each side. The throne room felt down to earth but without losing any of its regal power. The last time she was in this room was at her wedding.

 _No one from Rome that she was familiar with came to Athens with her. She felt alone just like how she was when she almost died in the streets. What surprised her was how Malcolm held her hand throughout the whole ceremony, Reyna noticed there was a hint of pride in his eyes when they declared her queen. It warmed Reyna's heart to know that she wasn't completely alone._

"You look amazing," Malcolm said with a bright smile as he held his head up to greet her. His blonde hair was a bit wet due to the snow but nothing could hide the joy in his grey eyes. Reyna's heart lurched at that, she felt guilty that she was unable to reciprocate the amount of love and care he had for her. She tried her best to forget about the past, to forget about Jason but she's unable to. His electrifying blue eyes gave her hope that life could go on. Bad things happen but she could start over.

 _She heard the sound of a carriage coming to a halt, the galloping of the horses ceasing. A man donned in expensive garments stepping out of the carriage with several soldiers around him. He held out his hand, Reyna hesitated but she looked up and saw the sincerity in his eyes. How wrong she was._

 _She held his hand and let him carry her to the carriage. Before she closed her eyes, she saw a pair of electrifying blue eyes and a boyish voice saying, "All will be well."_

 _That was a lie but a comforting one._


	2. You're Back

"You're back early, you were supposed to arrive back in a fortnight," Reyna said.

"Things are going smoothly with Leo Valdez. He has agreed to trade us chameleon armours in exchange for some of our finest architects to help rebuild his city." Malcolm replied.

"The fire struck them hard. Who would have known that a city of blacksmiths could fall in a fire? How are they doing?" Reyna asked.

She knew Leo Valdez and his fellow blacksmiths. Their chameleon armours were something every kingdom wanted. They weren't invisible but they were able to blend in with the surroundings. They provided enough protection to the soldiers. Reyna used to have one back in Rome. They were very useful, helped her numerous times during war games. She could sneak up on others easily, without being noticed at all. Rome didn't participate in wars anymore but a strong military was still needed.

Reyna thought that it was easier to train an army. She was known to be one of the best there is, she never lost a single battle. She could unleash all her anger and bitterness during training but being the queen she had to stay composed. If she was ever to show anger or bitterness, she would be judged and it would have put Malcolm in a difficult place.

Malcolm was a smart, kind, merciful king. He reminded her so much of her father. His kind personality and his young age was something the other nobles weren't happy about. He only ascended the throne due to Athena's sudden death. Many speculated that Mars had something to do with it.

As soon as Malcolm became king, he punished nobles who did horrendous acts during the absence of a ruler by stripping them of their position in court and confiscating some of their property which they obtained through illegal means. This garnered respect from many but Reyna doubted that no one will pounce at the opportunity to overthrow him.

"They are doing as fine as they can, Leo's trying to find out the cause of the fire but it's rather hard considering there are forges everywhere. He was stunned to know that you have become my queen. He seems to be familiar with you." Malcolm answered.

"I've met him a few times. He didn't seem to like Jupiter so it wasn't easy for us to get our hands on a chameleon armour. Mine was passed down. We never talked much, he seems to be terrified of me." Reyna replied.

"That's because he doesn't see what I see. I see a strong, beautiful woman who is kinder and gentler than she thinks." Malcolm said cheekily.

For a moment, it felt like she was back in Rome with Jason by her side. Jason always saw the good in her, an ability Reyna wished she had.

 _She opened her eyes to see a picture of a woman she had never seen before. Her clothing was glamorous but didn't seem like anything a noble lady would wear. Her clothing belonged to an older time, perhaps something from the last century._

 _She turned around and discovered that she was in a luxurious room. The bed she was lying on felt soft and comfortable. She could have sworn that she was sleeping on a cloud. The walls of the room were golden and a chandelier hung above her head._

 _The door creaked open and revealed a boy about her age. From his looks to his attire, Reyna knew he was of noble birth through and through._

 _He sits beside her bed and opens up his mouth to say, "It must have been hard for you out there alone in the snow. I think you're really smart to be able to survive under those harsh conditions. It's okay now, you can stay here with me."_

 _"What makes you think that I have the desire to stay? I encounter no difficulty in believing that you are naive. I'm not 'smart', I just did what I had to do to survive even if it meant stealing from others. Don't you see? I'm a thief!" Reyna had no idea what came over her as those words came pouring out._

 _"Well, you have to smart enough to steal from them. I'll let you get some rest. By the way, what's your name?" The boy didn't seem too bothered by her words, shocked perhaps but he wasn't angry._

 _"Reyna." She replied_

 _Well, people usually acknowledge me as his royal highness but I'll make an exception for you. You can call me Jason." He said as he headed_ _out._

"Well, I must be a very lucky woman to have someone who sees all the good in me as my husband." She said with a smile. Reyna was being genuine. Jupiter could have been crueller, he could have married her off with someone who wasn't Malcolm, and after all, he only married her off to send her away from Rome but that's in the past.

She's a part of Athens now, she shouldn't be pondering about the past. Her only hope was that Jupiter was rotting in hell, paying for the crimes he has committed.

 _She grew up with Jason in the palace but she had only met him for a handful of times. She didn't feel all at ease when he summoned her. She approached his bedside, he had been ill for months. They say that it was only a matter of time before Jason had to take over the throne. She wasn't close to him but she was thankful. He took her in when she was on the brink of death, he gave her a place in the army._

 _"You look just like your mother." He opened his mouth to say. She could tell that it took a lot of energy for him to say those words._

 _"How would you know how my mother looked like?" Reyna was puzzled. He barely spoke to her, how could he had been acquainted with her mother?_

 _"How could I not? She was the wife of my dear friend. She was such a charming woman. No wonder he gave up everything to be with her. He could have had a place in court, just like I had promised but he chose to leave anyway. How pathetic!"_

 _"My father was the kindest man I've ever met in my life. I don't care if you're the king, no one can speak about my father that way." Reyna knew the consequence but it angered her when he called her father pathetic. She couldn't recall her father mentioning Jupiter in any way._

 _"He was trying to overthrow me. Veterans were gathering among him, all hoping he would be king instead. They thought that I wouldn't know. They thought I was cruel to send the people off to war. They should know that their wealth came from the war. We were just a small kingdom, we needed more land. They were naïve, pitiful." He said in a monotonous voice as if her father was nothing at all._

 _"Your wealth is built on the blood of innocent men, the cries of helpless widows and orphans. My father would never do such a thing. Even if he did, there is every reason to do it." Reyna said gritting her teeth, she could feel the anger boiling inside her._

 _Jupiter laughed. "Do you know why I kept you around? I ordered for your father to join the war. It was a chance for me to have him killed, I couldn't execute him in broad daylight. That would have given them more of a reason to start a rebellion. I had them lock him up, fed him fermented drinks with moonflowers in them. I am sure you know the effects of moonflowers. It gave him hallucinations and he eventually killed himself."_

 _Tears were threatening to fall as Reyna realised that the person who tore apart her family was right in front of her. Yet, Reyna held them in. She didn't want to look weak in front of him. If she could, she would have killed him on the spot._

 _"I kept you around because the veterans wouldn't dare to touch me with you at my disposal. You've been important in keeping the peace." Jupiter continued._

 _"Why are you telling me this now?" Reyna was angry but she didn't understand why Jupiter was telling her all this._

 _"I know where Jason sneaks off to every night. He goes to see you. I want you to stay away from Jason. Surely, you can't be with him without being reminded that I killed your father. In return, I'll arrange a marriage between you and Malcolm." Jupiter said._

 _Reyna wanted to say something but words failed to come out. Maybe the truth of her father's death struck her hard or maybe she just couldn't comprehend that Jason could be related to someone so cruel. No matter what, things were different from now on_.


	3. The Ball

**The art of procrastination! I should be studying for a very important exam but instead, I'm doing this. Well, I have to get back to studying. I'm REALLY NERVOUS ABOUT IT. Anyway, I really like the song, Safe and Sound. I have always liked Taylor Swift's songs but I only became a fan when I heard Safe and Sound at the end of the Hunger Games movie.**

Malcolm pulled her in and kissed her gently. He pulled back and said, "You should go get ready, I want everyone to see how beautiful my queen is."

Reyna smiled and left a kiss on his cheeks before walking away slowly. Jason and Malcolm were similar in many ways yet very different at the same time. They were great leaders, always being able to take control, even in the worst of times. They were kind, put others before their own needs. Yet, Malcolm was someone she belonged to, someone she was going to spend her life with. Jason was someone she cared for deeply but even without Jupiter, they wouldn't have ended up together anyway.

As soon as she reached her room, the servants scrambled to get her ready. Reyna stood in front of the mirror. She thought about her sister, she hoped that Hylla was alive somewhere. She really wanted to see Hylla again.

As soon as she reached her room, the servants scrambled to get her ready. Reyna stood in front of the mirror. She thought about her sister, she hoped that Hylla was alive somewhere. She really wanted to see Hylla again. She missed her terribly these days. She still remembered the song she sang to her when she couldn't fall asleep.

 _It was a warm summer night, almost everyone was deep in their sleep except Reyna. For some reason, she just couldn't fall asleep. She decided to get out of bed. She opened the window and looked up at the night sky. The moon was nowhere to be seen, it was probably what they call, the new moon. Yet, the stars were still hung high up in the sky. They were things so far away, out of reach yet something that was constantly there._

 _What are you doing?" Hylla asked. Reyna turned back to see her sister wide awake. Hylla sat up with her hands rubbing her eyes._

 _I couldn't sleep, I was thinking about counting the stars until I get tired," Reyna replied._

 _Hylla broke into a smile. She held out her hands, signalling for Reyna to come back to bed. Reyna closed the window and climbed back to bed. Hylla held her in her arms and began singing a lullaby._

 _I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go_

 _When all those shadows almost killed your light_

 _I remember you said don't leave me here alone_

 _But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

 _Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

 _You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_

 _Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

 _Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire_

 _The war outside our door keeps raging on_

 _Hold onto this lullaby even when the music's gone, gone_

 _Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

 _You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_

 _Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

 _Just close your eyes, you'll be alright_

 _Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

 _It was one of the times that Reyna truly felt safe and happy. It was one of the moments in her life that she wanted to last forever but time always moves on._

"Your Grace, it's time to get going for the ball." Reyna looked up and saw that they had donned her in a blue dress with rhinestones sewn on them. They pinned her hair up in an up-do with blue sapphire earrings to complete the look. Reyna nodded and headed for the ballroom.

The doors to the ballroom opened. The ballroom was filled with nobilities. All dressed in their finest. They all greeted her as she passed by. Malcolm looked immaculately handsome in his attire, he didn't take his eyes off of her as he noticed her arrival.

"Glad that you could finally join us," Malcolm said.

"You've truly outdone yourself, Annabeth," Reyna praised her sister-in-law.

"I didn't do it all on my own, Percy was a great help," Annabeth said as she looked up at her husband. Reyna thought that they were really made with each other. Annabeth was a very independent woman but she had a soft side reserved only for Percy.

"I see that Jason and his queen have arrived," Percy said. Reyna turned to see Jason with his queen by his side. It might go unnoticed by other people but Reyna could tell that Jason was uncomfortable. Things weren't well between the two kingdoms, it was only natural for Jason to be nervous in a situation like this. Piper was strikingly beautiful, she took a lot from her mother. Aphrodite was known to be one of the most beautiful women. Of course, Jupiter wanted her as a daughter-in-law. She was beautiful, kind, gentle and royal blood was within her veins.

Music started playing and everyone began to dance. Malcolm led Reyna to the centre of the ballroom. They swayed according to the melody of the music. Reyna was thankful for all the etiquette lessons she had, she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of all the nobilities. The music slowed down indicating it was time to switch partners. Malcolm shifted to the right as Jason appeared in front of her.

"How are you?" That was the first thing that Jason said to her in a year. Her surroundings began to fade away as if they were in the woods again. There was no one else but them.

"Fine as always," Reyna replied.

"You seem to be doing fine here. I presume that you're doing fine." Jason said.

"Do you love him?" Jason asked. Reyna was taken aback by his question, she didn't expect him to blurt out that kind of question.

"He cares about me tremendously and I, him," Reyna replied with a snarky attitude.

"I'm sorry. I was out of line. It's just seeing you again after all this time, it brings back so many memories." Jason apologized. Reyna knew the reason he did it. For the longest time, Jason was the only person left in the world she cared about. Seeing him again, it was like waves of memories splashing against her.

"Do you remember the day we went to the festival in town?" Reyna asked. Jason nodded.

 _It was the end of winter, crowds were gathered in town to celebrate the coming of spring. Jason begged Reyna to go with him. Everything was unlike Jason had ever imagined, there was cheery music, everyone was ecstatic that spring has finally arrived. Green leaves were starting to appear on trees, animals were beginning to leave their nests as they awaken from hibernation._

 _Jason had a chance of experiencing the mundane life he never had. Reyna was glad, she hadn't seen this happy since his mother's death. Reyna knew what it felt like to be alone, without a family. Jupiter was a king, not a father. He treated Jason like he was a possession, not a son._

 _After the festival, they were sitting at their usual spot. The place where they would look out at the stars and point out every constellation they can._

 _Reyna asked. "Would you run away with me? Away from all of this, to a place where we could do something like this every day?" Reyna knew Jason could never put his own dreams before his sense of duty. To be frank, neither would she. Yet, she still wanted to hear it from him._

"Do you remember what you said when I asked you whether you would leave all this behind?" Reyna asked again.

"I said I can't because I didn't have much of a choice," Jason replied.

"Neither could I. There wasn't much of choice but it was still a choice. For the beginning, we both knew that this was impossible. One day, everything would come to an end. The truth is, even without our arranged marriages, we still would have given up on each other." Reyna said. At that moment, the music slowed down again.


End file.
